


Viděla to

by jemnyneuspech



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemnyneuspech/pseuds/jemnyneuspech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice měla vizi, teď se s ní musí popasovat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viděla to

**Author's Note:**

> Moje premiéra (po spoustě povídek, které skončily v šuplíku)! :) Není to žádné veledílo, ale nějak začít musím.
> 
> Tak, jak jsem to napsala, to sem vkládám, žádná beta. Pokud najdete nějakou chybu, kterou jsem přehlédla, dejte vědět, opravím ji.
> 
> Děje se někdy během Zatmění.

Viděla to.

 Nechtěla tomu věřit. Nemohla to být pravda. A také to není pravda, uklidňovala se. Sama přece věděla, jak nestálé a nepřesné její vize jsou. Ale viděla to a z paměti si to vymazat neumí. Bude si muset dávat před Edwardem pozor. Nechtěla ani domýšlet, jaké by to mělo pro jejich rodinu následky. Přešla pokoj a chytila Jaspera – který si naštěstí ničeho nevšiml – za ruku. Dlouze jej políbila. Na jeho tázavý pohled neodpověděla, jen mu pevněji stiskla ruku, položila hlavu na jeho rameno a zamyšleně se zahleděla z okna do temného lesa.

 

Když měla příští večer dojet vyzvednout Bellu, cítila se nesvá. Marně se snažila nervozitu skrýt pod maskou své obvyklé dobré nálady, Jasperův pohled ji pronásledoval, dokud ve svém žlutém porsche nezajela za zatáčku, kde ji milosrdně skryly stromy. Brzy se bude ptát. Zrychlila.

 Dveře jí otevřel Charlie.

 „Ahoj, Alice,“ pozdravil vesele. Měl ji rád, věděla to.

 „Zdravím, Charlie,“ oplatila mu jeho pozdrav s úsměvem. Vešla do domu, Charlie zavřel dveře.

 „Kde je Bella?“ zeptala se naoko. Věděla přesně, že je Bella nahoře ve svém pokoji s Edwardem a přijde, jen co se rozloučí.

 „Je nahoře, řeknu jí, ať si pospíší,“ nabídl se Charlie.

 „Ne ne, to není třeba, nevadí mi čekat.“

 Znovu se usmála a rozhlédla se po domě. Příšerné, pomyslela si. No dobře, není to tak hrozné, ale bude třeba hodně změn. A hodně nakupování. Bezděčně se usmála.

 „Posaď se, holčičko, jak se daří? Vypadáš spokojeně.“

 Charlie se usmíval také, snad si to ani neuvědomoval. Přešli do obývacího pokoje. Posadila se na starou pohovku, Charlie do křesla.

 „Děkuji, mám se výborně. Už mám plán na dnešní večer, Bella bude nadšená.“

 „To se vsadím, zvlášť, pokud tvůj plán zahrnuje pedikůru,“ zasmál se Charlie, když na něj spiklenecky mrkla.

 Vypadal mladší, když se takhle smál, ačkoliv se mu kolem očí roztančily vějířky vrásek. Jak bylo zvláštní tu s ním takhle sedět, po oné vizi. Naštěstí slyšela Bellu scházet ze schodů.

 „Ahoj, Alice.“ Přes rameno měla malou cestovní tašku. Zbytečně, Alice už doma vše připravila.

 „Můžeme jít?“ Zvedla se z pohovky.

 Bella vypadala posmutněle, jistě z myšlenky, že se s Edwardem celý víkend neuvidí. Alice to naprosto chápala, znala sílu citu mezi nimi, pouto, které je navždy svázalo. Bylo stejné jako to mezi Carlislem a Esmée, Emmettem a Rosalií, mezi ní a Jasperem..nebo ne? Oči jí zaletěly k Charliemu.

 Setřásla tu myšlenku a v předstíraném dobrém rozmaru řekla: „Nemusíte se ničeho bát, Charlie, v neděli odpoledne vám ji vrátím bez nejmenší újmy na zdraví.“

 „Vždyť já to vím, že jediné újmy, které se jí u vás dostane, je ta, kterou si svou nešikovností způsobí sama.“

 „Díky, tati,“ ozvala se Bella suše.

 Přišli za ní k vchodovým dveřím, kde ji Charlie nemotorně objal. „Užij si to, Bells.“

 „Jasně, tati, užiju.“

 Už se asi viděla jinde, odcházela k Alicinu autu.

 „Nashle, Charlie.“

 „Ahoj, Alice.“ Stál tam s rukou na klice, s přátelským pohledem v očích.

 Naklonila se a políbila ho na tvář. Teď už to nebude dlouho trvat.

 Vykročila za Bellou k autu a neohlížela se.

 

Víkend utekl až nesmyslně rychle a Alice byla vděčná, když se v neděli před polednem Edward nabídl, že vezme Bellu někam na oběd a pak ji odveze domů. Jeho oči, zářivě zlaté, svědčily o úspěšném lovu.

Bylo malicherné a dětinské vyhýbat se takto dalšímu setkání. Alice věděla, že je nevyhnutelné. Seděla s Jasperem na sněhobílé pohovce u nich doma, opřená o jeho hruď, prsty propletené.

Opravdu to chtěla? Zbytečná otázka, rozhodnutí už padlo, ale stále cítila nesmírnou vinu.

 „Něco tě trápí,“ ozval se Jasper. Nebyla to otázka.

 „Ano.“ Ticho.

 „Neřekneš mi o tom?“

 „Ještě ne.“ Políbil ji do vlasů.

 „Musím jít. Vrátím se brzy.“ Vstala a otočila se k němu. Její náhlý pohyb ho zaskočil. Pohladila jej po chladné tváří. Pokus o úsměv se jí moc nezdařil, oči zůstaly chladné. Všimnul si.

 

Silnice jí pod koly ubíhala rychle, ze stromů kolem cesty byly jen rozmazané šmouhy. Cítila, že to musí udělat teď, lepší příležitost už nebude. Edward s Bellou byli pryč, její rodina čerstvě nakrmená, spokojená. Přemítala, co to s nimi udělá. S Carlislem, Bellou a hlavně s Jasperem. Kdyby měla dost odvahy, podívala by se ale netroufala si. I když bude znát podobu utrpení, které je všechny čeká, nijak ho to nezmenší.

 Zaparkovala před Charlieho domem, ale nevystoupila hned. Znovu si promítla vizi. Ona, Charlie, nový a nepoznaný cit mezi nimi. Jeho odmítavost („Jsi přece tak mladá!“), její strach (“Jsem upír, Charlie.“) a jejich společná budoucnost („Bude to bolet.“ „Nebojím se, jsi tu přece se mnou.“), jejich navěky.

 Zhluboka se nadechla, vydechla a nyní bez nejmenšího záchvěvu pochyb, s lehkostí sobě vlastní, přistoupila k Charlieho dveřím.


End file.
